Behind the Scenes
by CrowensAnatomy
Summary: We all love Grey's Anatomy. But do you ever wonder what happens behind the scenes? What if those casts actually fall for one another despising the fact they are married? Mainly centered with Cristina Yang (Sandra Oh) and Owen Hunt (Kevin) and has a bit of Meredith Grey (Ellen) and Derek Shepherd (Patrick). This story is FICTION, If you are going to hate, don't read it please (:
1. Chapter 1: The Soulless Ginger

**AN: Hey this is my first time writing in so it maybe kind of confusing. Please leave reviews so I know what I am doing. Thanks (:**

* * *

_*Ring Ring*_

The phone started ringing as I covered my ears with my pillows.

"Ugh" I groaned in annoyance as I looked at the caller's ID

_Shonda Rhimes_

I lazily reached out for my phone that was tangled into the charger.

"Hello." Answering with my husky voice.

"Don't tell me your still sleeping." She replied as I looked at my clock;

_12:34 _'Crap.' I whispered under my breathe covering the mic

"No, I'm ready. Just getting in my car." I lied. "And um. Why'd you call?"

"Oh just double checking if you got the script that I sent you by mail. I mean, I know your not a mail person but you know, since you were late for 3weeks." Her sarcastic voice rang into my ears as I hurriedly got up and digged through my mails. In the messy, crumpled file, I managed to find a yellow envelope and opened it up; _Script for 5x01 [Cristina Yang]_

"Ya um, I have it. It's in my bag. Read through it 3 times as you asked." I brought it to my bed and started reading through the pages. "Ya so, I'm kinda really busy.. Driving.. So I'll call you later. K? Bye."

I hung up in instance and sighed, messing up my hair. "Dammit!" I screamed in frustration. I laid back down on the bed and started to read through the scripts.

As I read through, there was guy named, Owen. "Who the f is Owen?" I asked as I got into the bathroom, brushing my teeth.

Then my phone started ringing again; _Ellen Pompp_

"H-er—gi?" I said with foam in my mouth.

She giggled as she said, "That certainly doesn't sound like driving."

I spat it out and replied, "Oh shut up." Then I heard laughing and giggling of Ellen and a guy. Probably.. Patrick. "Are you flirting with McDreamy?" I joked putting her on speaker as I started changing.

"Ew no. He's married with kids. I told you like fifty thousand times; we are friends." She said.

"Uh huh. Your in denial. Big, denial." I quietly whispered. "Hey um. Who is Owen?"

"Owen?" She asked.

"Yeah. On the script, it says some named.. Major Owen Hunt?" I slowly read his name.

There was a long pause as she started laughing, "Apparently, you didn't read it 3 times."

"Ellen, shut up. Just tell me who Owen is. I really have to catch on with this new season." I stated as I finally go in my car with a cup of coffee.

"Well apparently, you guys are going to kiss at the end of episode." She said still with laughter.

I spatted the coffee out my mouth, spraying it inside my car. "What?!" I shouted.

"He's your new military boyfriend." She replied. "Heard he's a hot ginger" She whispered.

I hung up in annoyance.

I mean, I am actress and it is our job to kiss random hot dudes. But it has been a long time since Isaiah, and I wasn't really ready.

* * *

"Just in time." Shonda greeted with a sarcastic tone. Everybody was looking at me with a face as I frowned and found my seat between Ellen and Justin.

"Hey" Justin said in a low voice.

I looked at him with an awkward face and replied, "Ya.. Hey."

While they were discussing about the script and tips, I blocked out the sounds and started to read the script.

* * *

"...So let's get ready!" Shonda enthusiastically yelled as everybody stood up to go to their waiting room.

I quickly caught up with Shonda while she was packing up. "Shonda!" I yelled out with a fake-friendly smile.

"Well hey there." She replied, not making eye contact. She was probably still holding a grudge against me about being late.

"So... About the new guy." I carefully brought up the topic.

"Kevin?" She asked.

"Huh?" I was confused as I looked at the script wondering if I read it wrong.

"Kevin McKidd. The new guy for Owen." She looked up.

"Um ya.. Whatever. I was wondering why you casted.. him?" Knowing that she'll take it the wrong way I asked it really carefully.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a frown.

"I mean.. That... I think.. I think Cristina Yang is not ready for another boyfriend." I felt guilty for putting this on the character but oh well, I'm not going to say that I don't want to break up with my boy friend _again _for the whole kissing and sex scenes.

She smiled and said, "Believe me. She is ready. She is lonely, then she met a hot, hot military officer. She is so into him. It's romantic."

_What is your definition of romantic?_ I thought with disagreement. But I managed to keep the smile up as I try to find another excuse.

When Shonda was walking away toward the director, I blocked her way and said, "Seriously tho. He's a ginger."

She frowned and said, "What?"

_What are you saying? _I screamed in my head. "He's a ginger. Ginger hates Asians."

She looked at me like if I was crazy. But by this time, there was nothing much more I can do.

"They eat souls. You know. Ginger eating souls. Every freckle they have, they ate somebody's soul. They are dangerous. Its a..."

"That will be me." A deep, Scottish accented voice interrupted. Shonda and I looked up. There was a guy, about 6 ft tall, somewhere mix of a red and a blonde colored hair, piercing ice blue eyes, with a red sweater and blue jeans. Smiling, walking towards us. "The ginger who eats souls. That's me." He said it once again with a generous smile and a thick, yet perfect, Scottish accent.

Instantly, I turned red realizing he heard the conversation of my crazy excuse. There was a moment of awkwardness between us. I looked up and stared into his electric blue eyes, getting compelled or mesmerized, or both. As he looked into mine, there was a moment of staring at each other, and it gave me a sudden chill down my spine.

"Kevin!" Shonda smiled as she walked up toward him, breaking the intense eye contact. "Nice to meet you. We are so lucky to have you here." She smiled as she looked at me with her eyes; _do something_.

"Ya um.. hey." I said with an awkward smile, trying to forget about the 'soul eating ginger' part, "Nice to finally meet you."

"This is Sandra Oh, she'll be playing Cristina Yang on this show. Owen Hunt's girlfriend." Shonda introduced as we had another green handshake. He grinned as I tried to give him a warm smile.

"And I am Kevin. Kevin McKidd. Or if you prefer; the soulless ginger." He said. He didn't seem mad, but the scary part was that he was smiling. Not a happy, Lol smile, but an 'I'll hold a grudge on you until you make it up' kind of smile.

* * *

"Hahahhaha" Ellen laughed echoed down the hallway. "You seriously called him a ginger monster?"

"No." I replied. Then she gave me a look. "Yes. But it wasn't toward him. I mean it was, but I wasn't trying to offend him or anything."

She was still laughing, as I hit her on her shoulder. "Ow." She cried out.

"Do you think it was bitchy?" I asked as I started to eat my Lays.

"Yes!" She screamed still rubbing her arm.

I looked at her, "No, not hitting you, the part where I called him... a... soulless ginger."

She stopped as she stated, "Would you think I would be bitchy if I called you an eyeless asian?" She asked.

"That was just racist." I stated.

"Exactly." She replied taking my chips.

"But.. What am I suppose to say? I mean it is already a spilled water. I can't do anything about it." I wondered.

"A sorry would be a nice start." She said.

"You think?" I asked once more. She nodded as she looked at her phone and saw a text from Patrick.

"Umm gotta go." She replied running down the hall.

"You go girl!" I yelled with a chuckle as she followed, "SHUT UPP"


	2. Chapter 2: Friend Zoned

**AN: Thank you for the reviews :D I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. And please leave reviews and feed backs are always appreciated. (Am I dragging it too long? Or are my chapters just too short?)**

* * *

"First scene starting in 20 minutes!" The director yelled across the room.

"Shit." I cursed under my breathe realizing that I didn't even finish reading my script. My make up artist, Julie, was applying foundation as I was still having trouble with memorizing my lines. _Today is just not my day.._ I thought as I put down the script in frustration.

"You know if you visualize it, it helps." It was the deep, Scottish accented voice that was behind me. I turned around as I saw his make-up artist applying hair gel on his red yet blonde hair. "The script. If you relax and try to visualize it instead of trying to memorize word by word, it's easier." He smiled pointing at my crumpled, coffee-split, script.

For a second, I just sat there like an idiot staring at his eyes. Then I realized what he was talking about and smiled. Awkwardly. "Um.. Thanks. I'll try."

He grinned and I turned around picking up the script and closed my eyes. _This is crazy. _I thought. But the thing was that, I didn't know if it was the bad, 'oh crap' crazy or the butterfly flushing through my stomach crazy.

* * *

"Maybe it's not going to be that bad." I said. Except my voice wasn't so convincing.

"What is?" Ellen asked, as she sat down on a comfy red sofa, still eating her chocolate bar.

"Kevin... I mean, Owen. Cristina and Owen, maybe... Maybe they aren't going to be so bad after all." I replied walking around in circles.

She looked at me and said, "Sandra... What did you do?" She just finished her chocolate and I saw it between her teeth.

"Nothing! Pssh. Nothing. Nothing at all..." My voice got smaller. But by the time I looked at Ellen she was staring at something and wasn't really interested in my story.

"Ellen!" I screamed. "Your best friend is pacing around. Worry sick. Help please?"

"Huh?" She gasped. "Yeah um, so what did you do?"

Then I sighed and grabbed her hand, making her stand up. "Get your ass up and go talk to him."

"To who?" She asked.

"This is sad. You are friend-zoned." I took her seat.

"Not. We are good friends." Meredith emphasized 'friends' as she looked around making sure nobody heard me.

"Well in my definition, friends don't check out each others' ass."I said it with a chuckle as the director called out for all the scene 1&2 casts.

* * *

*After the part when Meredith dreamed about Derek dying in a car accident & Seeing that SG is the 12th of the top 100 best teaching hospital in the world*

"That was intense." As Justin came up to me. "You know, the whole Meredith crying over dead Shepherd scene."

"I know right?" I said, grabbing a water bottle and passing one to him. Me and Chambers had a long history. When we first met, we had this huge fight about where we were going to sit. It was ridiculous. And we hated each other. And for the whole year, we were being each others pain in the ass. Then we found a common interest; bitching about the director, Rob. So we started getting closer and closer and he became my second Ellen. Like if she is getting to hooked up about talking about her husband, I would go to him and bitch about it. So kind of like a substitute. And believe me. This dude knows how to gossip.

"I mean.. It looked so real." He stopped and wondered, pretending to be like he was solving a big problem.

"Maybe she wasn't acting. Maybe it was real." I snickered. "Patrick, please don't die. If you die, I won't have any ass to check out anymore." I mimicked.

"You, are a terrible friend." Justin smiled and replied as he walked away.

Then I saw Kevin wandering around the hallway. _Sorry would be a nice start _Ellen's voice was ringing through my head. And before I knew I was standing in front of him.

"Yes?" He said with his smile.

"...Um yeah.. Hey." I replied awkwardly. _What is with me and th__ese greetings? I always make the worst impression._

"Hey there." He was staring at me with his warm blue eyes. I just couldn't stop staring at it; it was so deep and sharp, it felt like it was taking me to a whole knew dimension. "So do you know how to use these things? It ate my $20 bill and wouldn't let me do anything." He broke the eye contact as he pointed at the vending machine.

"This machine, is pretty jacked up." I said as I gave a good kick. Then it started generating and was lighted up. "There."

"Wow... That wasn't expected. But thanks." He chuckled as he took a Twix bar. I felt myself getting red but then he also said, "It wasn't an insult."

"So, I wanted to apologize about the whole... Ginger thing.. It wasn't directed to you... I mean it was, but it wasn't really meant to offend you.. It was.. A mistake. Sort of. Yeah. I think..." I murmured, looking like a complete moron. Never knew that apologizing was this hard.

"So, what exactly do you want me to forget? The soul eating ginger? Or the whole staring in the eye thing?" He asked eating his chocolate bar and at the same time smirking.

_Ass_ I thought. I really didn't really know what to say. I just looked up with a half angered, and half shocked face.

Then he started laughing. _The hell?_ I thought. "I was just messing with you." He said. "I don't hold onto grudges and I already forgot about the whole eating soul thing. So we're cool."

Now I just looked at him in awe. _Am I suppose to laugh? I mean, does he find this funny?_ I thought still remaining silent.

All of the sudden, he took out his hand for a shake and said; "Hi, I'm Kevin. Kevin McKidd. I'll be playing the role of Major Owen Hunt, Cristina's hot, hot, patient." With his Scottish accent, blue eyes, the perfect smile, and calling himself 'hot' made me smile.

"Hot? Really?" I said as I lightly giggled.

"There." He said as he stepped one step closer. Then he gently lifted up my chin and said, "There is the smile that I wanted to see."


	3. Chapter 3: Cristina Yang and Sandra Oh

**AN: This is a long chapter (I think) and alot of 5x01/02 exact words is in this chapter. Enjoy :) Please leave reviews. It actually really encourages me. Thank you for reading**

* * *

"Was that good enough?" he asked as he slowly stepped away.

"What?" I asked as I tried to stay calm. _What the heck was that?_

"Was that good enough?" He asked again with a smile. He put his hands inside his pants pocket and grinned.

"Good for what?" I questioned him. I looked at him. I stared at his pocket, which had his right hand in.

"Was I qualified as Cristina's boyfriend? As your fellow colleague?" He asked again.

"Yeah. Sure. What ever." I replied as I turned and quickly walked away.

* * *

"Am I qualified as Cristina's boyfriend?" I quietly mimicked his voice as I was quickly running off the hall. _What the heck?_

"Hey" I heard as I turned around, Ellen. She walked down the hall really fast like I was trying to match up the speed. "Why are you walking really fast?" She asked still following me. I didn't answer but I kept walking and walking. "Are you ignoring me?" She asked. "Hellooo."

Soon, I reached the end of the hallway and I finally stopped. "Tell me that I'm professional." I looked at her as she looked at me with a weird face expression.

"What?" She asked. "Why?"

"Just say it!" I screamed in a frustration.

"You...are.. Professional...?" She slowly replied.

"His hands were really.. _really _soft. It smelled like green apples too." I looked at her with a pouty face. "Nope. But I am professional. I am Sandra Oh. And she is going to be a professional actress." I looked back down the dead end. "Plus, he's married. With children. And I have a boyfriend. So, okay. I'm professional."

"What the hell?" She quietly whispered. She looked at me if I was psyched. "Are you okay?"

"He touched my chin. He grabbed my chin." I said looking at her as if I was in big trouble.

"Him?" She asked still not sure who 'him' was.

"Him." I said with my eyes.

"Oh.. him..." She nodded finally catching up. "Ew. That's creepy." She frowned.

"This is bad. I am fangirling over him touching my chins. What the fuck? Oh My Gosh. What is wrong with me. Maybe it's cause I just didn't see my boyfriend in a while. Oh maybe I just need to get laid by him, I mean.. we didn't meet in like.. 2 weeks. Yup, I need sex. That's what I need. Just sto-" I continued to mumble as Ellen slowly said,

"And that is my que to go..." She slowly walked away.

* * *

"Come on, cheer up. It's our last scene!" Patrick came up as he sat beside me. I groaned and looked at him with his tired eyes. "Want some coffee?" He suggested as stood up to pour his.

I didn't answer him but few minutes later, he came back with 2 caramel cappuchino. I accepted the drink but I said, "Patrick. Seriously this isn't a good time."

He looked at me with his "McDreamy what the heck" face. "Sandra, I just gave you a cup of coffee. Thank you would be nice."

I sighed and looked at him. "Seriously? The only time we talk to each other is when we talk about Ellen. And surprising, Ellen isn't my top priority right now."

He nodded, "True. But we can still be friends you know. We have been working for... 3 years now."

I looked at him. _Really? _I thought with a sarcastic tone.

"Since we are Ellen's... person... We can be each others person." He smiled as if he just figured out an incredibly hard problem.

I chuckled and replied, "Did you just go Grey's Anatomy on me?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." He smiled as we walked into the stage.

* * *

(Starting here, It can be bit confusing.)

If the letters are **bolded** it is strictly what the character is thinking about one another. Doesn't apply in real person.

If the letters are _italicized_, it is the actual actor/actress thought and emotions.

* * *

**It was a night with frozen roads and car accidents, but because Seattle Grace was a second level trauma center, they had a peaceful, or rather depressing, quiet ER.**

"**I have a dream Yang." Bailey said as she picked up her phone.**

"**Excuse me?" She replied still busy filling out the charts.**

"**That one day a trauma will come through those doors. I have a dream." Bailey was devastated to see their ER room empty.**

"**I share that dream." Christina agreed looking at those empty beds hopelessly.**

"**Number twelve..." Bailey repeated herself as she said in disbelief.**

"**Number twelve." She agreed, which made her more depressed than she already was.**

"**Right now, dispatch is ****quaking**** about ****3 men. 3 serious injuries every one of them. And they are taking them to Mercy West." Bailey could imagine those three internal injuries that she would sure wish to operate on.**

"**...Three men..." Cristina said thoughtfully. "You mean like three men who could be married to those ladies with those ball gowns?"**

**She looked up. It was perfect. Three married men and three married women. They looked at each other and read their minds.**

* * *

"**Ladies um, I've been on the phone with ambulance dispatch, three gentlemen, in a limousine, collided with another vehicle on broad street. It is possible it was your husbands." Bailey gave the ladies the news with sympathetic face expression.**

"**Oh no.." Anna replied, as her face turned into stone.**

"**They are taking them to Mercy West." Yang quickly added.**

"**Which is across town." Bailey helped her.**

"**Unless... Unless that you prefer that they be brought here." She informed, Sarah Beth, the lady who was getting numbed by Dr. Sloan.**

"**We can do that?" She asked.**

"**Oh, you can **_**insist**_**." Bailey replied emphasizing insist.**

"**If I were you, I would insist." Cristina whispered in a low voice. The three women looked at each other and looked at the doctors.**

"**Oh then.. I guess.. I guess... We insist." Anna said in an uncertain voice.**

**Then more certainly, Sarah agreed with her, "Yes. We insist... We insist!"**

"**You insist." Bailey said with a satisfied smile looking at Yang and Sloan exchanging a smirk.**

"**Am I understanding that you stole this trauma from Mercy West?" Chief said as he walked out to see the ambulance.**

"**I have no idea what your talking about." Bailey bluntly replied not making eye contact.**

"**Good job." He replied with a bright smile. "Cause now its personal" He clapped his hands. "Yang come with me!" He yelled running to the first ambulance.**

**When he opened the door, an unexpected scene was in front of them; a man, who looked like he was in an army, was holding a ball-point pen through the patient's neck.**

"**We have a situation. Fifty-eight year old male, NVC, ****Attack in 160, VP 80, decreased bilateral, and breathe sounds." The man got out of his Ambulance and explained the situation.**

**Not interested in any of the words that he was saying, he was staring at the man in the army suit. "What did he do?" Webber asked in disbelief.**

"**I didn't do it! He did." He said. "G. , trache him at the field before I got there." He pointed to him as he looked up and continuously intibated through the pen.**

"**With a pen?" Webber was still in shock. "You trached this guy with an ink pen?!"**

**Annoyed by all these people asking questions when he was busy saving this man's life, he looked up and said one word, "_So?_"**

**Webber looked at Cristina but Cristina was just staring at this mysterious guy. Hot, hot army surgeon who was saving a man's life. Like a bad ass.**

"**Move this guy inside. Now!" The Chief ordered as the crowd was moved to the ER room while Cristina was still standing by the ambulance.**

"**...Pen? Trache? Hot." She quietly whispered under her breathe.**

_'Hot...' I thought.. 'Really hot...' She caught herself naming this guy hot. She shook her head. 'I mean yeah. He's hot. Not Kevin, but Owen. I mean... Traching a man in a field? Saving their life is like... freaking superman. And that is hot... I am allowed to think that he's hot. And of course. Owen Hunt is hot. The character. Not the person.'_

* * *

"**Sir, Dr. Han is working on multiple crush injuries and she wants you to take a look." Cristina said. **

**Owen was staring at this beautiful women. Her hair was halfway pulled back. 'Wow.' He thought. She was certainly one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen in his life. He couldn't help himself but to stare at her. That was the least thing he could do.**

"**On my way." Richard replied. Then he saw blood on the man's pants. "You are bleeding." He stated as Cristina and he looked his blood soaked pants.**

**He also looked down and realized he had a cut. "Oh. My car was right behind theirs and in the intersection..." He caught her staring at him as Cristina was trying to see this hot, mysterious G. . "... And I've cutted on impact."**

"**And you treat all these men?" He replied pointing in the examining room.**

**Owen smiled; "Major Owen Hunt, US Army Second commander surgical... I'm a trauma surgeon. Just got home on the..." He couldn't help himself but to keep looking at her.**

"**Hmm.. Doctor Yang, take care of Major Hunt's leg." Webber ordered as he gave her a smirk.**

**She looked at him and his leg and tried to follow the chief, "Uh.. Sir, I'm.. I'm scrubbing in with you.."**

**He looked at him and replied, "After you take care of Major Hunt." And then quickly got out of the scene.**

**When she turned around Owen was already turning around the corner. "Hey. Where are you going?" She asked.**

"**To check on my other patients." He replied still walking down the hall.**

"**No, no, no.. _You _are the patient." She said pointing at his leg but he didn't stop walking.**

* * *

**After putting a good amount of sterilizer, she stood up, "I'm gonna numb-..." But what she saw was Major Hunt stapling his wound without the pain killers. "...WOW." She said looking at him with disbelief. "Uh.. Your not numbed."**

**He looked up at her and replied, "So?" And went back to stapling.**

"**Ow..Ow!" She gasped every time she saw him stapling him self.**

"**Can't get an angle in these... Could you?" He looked up and handed her the stapling gun.**

**She couldn't help herself but smile; 'This man surprised me twice today.' She thought. She came over and took over the gun. "Okay." She said giggling lightly. She stapled him and looked up every time. Smiling. "Don't mention it." She stood up and looked at him. Into his blue eyes. **_ I looked up and saw him in the eyes. 'The first time looking it up this close..' She thought also looking at his red hair. _**Then Callie burst in and interrupted the moment.**

* * *

"**So he got these fishing gear, and boots, and hair products, I don't have room for any of that." Meredith chatted as she was walking down the stairs. On the other hand, Cristina wasn't in the mood. She wasn't in the mood for her friend to talk guy on her. She almost killed a patient because she didn't know how to do a simple stitch. Annoyed, she sighed and walked down the stairs as fast as she could. "And he talks, and not a little, I mean he chats, he's chatty for..."**

**Before she could say anymore, Cristina warned, "Not right now."**

**But Meredith didn't seemed to stop. "And then what's going to happen after he moved in, we build a house, on his land which will be our land, because we'll be married. And then I'll be doctor... Mrs... Shepherd..." Meredith said uncertainly with her awkward face while Cristina was certainly getting annoyed and sighed trying to walk away from Meredith at that time.**

"**And you know what comes after that, don't you? Babies. And they'll be his babies so they'll have perfect hair, and they'll be chatty... So I'll have 5 chatty children, a chatty husband and live in the house in the wilderness. And then, I'll start sleeping with your husband... I gotta tell him I changed my mind... Don't you think?" **

**By this time, Cristina was walking out of the building in frustration. 'SHUT UP!' She screamed in her mind as Meredith followed after her still going on about her life plan with McDreamy. "MEREDITH!" Cristina finally screamed out her name unable to control her self.**

"**..What?" Meredith asked her. Cristina slowly turned around and stared eagerly right into her eyes. "Why are you making that face?" Meredith asked once again, challenging her patience.**

"**Just shut up. You know, just shut up about Derek. Just shut up about moving in with Derek and shut up about your relationship. Because you wanna know what?! I've heard enough of it before. You guys get together and I have to listen to it. Then you guys break up and I have to listen to it!" She screamed out all the things she had kept in mind. "...I almost killed a man in surgery today. I... I... Okay, you wanna know what I think? You really wanna know? You and Derek, will not work. Moving in together, is a mistake of massive proportions. You are dreaming of dead Derek which would tell you, It. Will. Not. Work." She felt the sad stare of Meredith's but she just simply couldn't take it any more.**

"**Cristina... I.." But before Meredith could say anything, Cristina cut her off.**

"**NO! You know this whole thing; happily ever after, does _not _exist. So please. Please. PLEASE. As you weigh your options here, just you consider the possibility of SHUTTING THE HELL UP. Because I can't listen to it anymore!" She screamed out. **_'Oh my gosh.' I thought. This was so true. It was so true that when I said this to her, I felt like of relieved. 'All the Dempsey dramas'... I thought as I smiled secretly._

"**I.." Meredith said.**

"**No." Cristina replied before she could say anything.**

"**..Okay." Meredith tried to continue**

"**No!" Cristina repeated again.**

"**..But I.." but Cristina wouldn't let her.**

"**No! That's it... That's it. I'm done!" She screamed in as she walked toward the door. But before she could walk through it, she slipped on the frozen ice. "Ow.. ow..." She quietly said as Meredith walked up to her.**

"**Not gonna say you deserved that... But you deserved that." Meredith finally replied as Cristina put her hand out.**

"**Oh.. Thanks.." She said sarcastically still in pain. "Help me.. Help me up." She lightly chuckled. When Meredith put her hand out, the icicle on the rain shield broke and it was impaled in Cristina's stomach.**

**She gasped. She couldn't breathe.**

**Meredith's eye widened as she saw the icicle. "Don't move.. I'm gonna go get some help."**

* * *

**She was in pain. She could hardly breathe and she felt herself bleeding. Then she saw a familiar face. Major Owen Hunt. He smirked and said, "Damsel in distress." Not able to move or say anything she just tried to breathe. With a light lift, he picked her up and carried her into the building.**

* * *

"**Put her on the monitor, and order a portable chest." Meredith ordered and said, "I'm gonna cut your top."**

"**But I... It's between my 9th and 10th inter-causes spaces. There's no hemo/nuemo thorax. My vitals are stable... Just pull it out." Cristina was trying to convince Meredith but she didn't seem very convinced.**

"**I wouldn't." Owen also added as he put a stethoscope on her chest.**

"**Mind your own business." Cristina growled in annoyance.**

"**Who is this guy?" Meredith looked at him with a frown as he put both of his hand up in defense.**

"**Get this thing out of me. I already screwed in front of the chief today once. I can't.. I messed up a sutcher and now he is looking at me like I'm number twelve... Mer.. Please... No one gets to see me like this, okay?" She begged her as the door opened and the chief showed up. 'Oh great.' Cristina thought giving up.**

"**Yang." He said and then he saw the icicle. "What the hell happened?" he asked. "Get her on a monitor and order a portable chest..."**

"**I did." Meredith answered.**

"**Did you check her respiratory functions?" Webber asked.**

"**I did." Cristina replied. "See?" Cristina breathed in and breathed out. "Breathe sounds clear and equal." Trying to put on a smile.**

"**You, be quiet." Chief ordered her to hush. "Grey, what would you advise as a course of treatment?"**

"**I think we should leave it in until we get the chest x-ray and the CT back." Meredith looked at Cristina worriedly.**

"**I'm fine." Cristina hissed under her breathe looking at Grey.**

"**But what about infection? This thing is definitely melting dirty roof water into her body." Meredith ignored Cristina as she kept explaining.**

"**Which is why we should pull it out!" Cristina yelled across the room. Desperate to get out of the room.**

"**Leave it right where it is. You get stabbed on the chest your lucky enough to still be breathing. You eave the knife in. At least until you figure out what is going on inside. Leave. It. In." Owen firmly answered as he saw her looking at him with annoyance.**

"**Take it out." Cristina argued looking straight through him.**

"**Leave it in. And in the mean time, since you know so much, you can teach your interns how to treat you. This is a good opportunity to get back to the basics." Webber finished.**

"**..But I need to check on Vincent Kenner." Cristina managed to find an excuse. Webber looked at her and looked at Grey.**

"**Grey, Vincent Kenner is your responsibility now. But bear in mind that he is my patient and I'm not about loose another trauma case today. Keep that man alive." He looked at her and decided to trust her. "Can I get a word with you Doctor Hunt?" He said pulling Owen out of the room.**

* * *

"**Get out!" Cristina yelled. "And find someone with a brain.." She murmured. She was frustrated. Frustrated the fact that Webber was disappointed. Meredith keep going on and on about Derek. And the Major Owen Hunt. She felt something toward him, just not sure if the feeling was good or bad.**

"**Those are your interns? Seemed pretty scared of you." The silence was broke when he walked into the room. Cristina sighed looking away.**

"**I am _not _scary." Cristina answered making sure he doesn't think she is a total psycho. He smile and nodded. He looked up at the x-rays and looked down at her. He grinned. Slowly coming down. **_ "_**What are you doing?" Cristina said. **_'__Oh My Gosh.__' I thought. _**Her heart started to beat really fast. **_My heart was beating really fast._**'Calm down..' She said to herself but Owen didn't stop. **_'Calm down...' I told myself but Kevin.. I mean Owen was so close to my face. _**Then without a notice, he pulled out her icicle.**

"**Uhh..." She gasped. "That's my icicle... You took out my icicle... I didn't give you permission to do that." Cristina looked at him as she gently laid her hand on his shoulder.**

"**So?" He said smiling. He massaged her stomach. Her wound. **_I felt my body tensing up by his touch. 'No.' I said. 'It's Cristina who is falling in love. Keep it professional.' _

**Then the door swung open as Meredith entered. "Cristina..." She said as she looked at her in awe.**

"**He died.." She quietly whispered.**

* * *

**Owen stitched it up and was putting paramedic on it to prevent infection as Cristina was staring at his red head. 'He has a beautiful red hair' she thought. **_'He is a ginger.' I smiled as the __ginger__ monster came back into mind._

"**You know.. You'll be good in the field. And you got this battle scar." He said with a smile as Cristina chuckled. "I'm serious. You should ditch this place... Go for the adventure. Does this place give you a rush? The high?" He said as he covered her scar with her clothe.**

**She nodded with a smile. "Yeah... Yeah it does."**

**Then Webber came in. "Oh doctor Hunt, there you are." Owen smiled at him as Cristina sat up. "How's the gash on that leg?" He asked. Owen looked back at Cristina and smiled. "Dr. Yang took good care of me. Excellent care."**

"**I made a few calls; speak very highly of you in Marilyn Shock Trauma. And I also heard a story that you constructed an OR table from the exploded Humvee in the middle of the desert. Is that true?" Richard asked as he looked pretty impressed.**

"**I... You have to be innovative in the middle of the desert." He said politey with his grin.**

"**You have to be innovative everywhere... How would you like a job, Dr. Hunt?" Webber offered him.**

**He wasn't expecting this. He looked at Webber and looked back at Cristina for a while and said, "Uhm... I appreciate the offer but.. I am going back to the sand pit and finish my tour."**

**Webber nodded knowing that this man wasn't going to be easy to scout. "Well.. Good luck to you." He said as he left the room.**

**Owen turned to the window blinds. **_'It's the scene.' Kevin thought. He slowly counted to three as he closed the blinds. _**And closed it. He turned around **_He was nervous. Every sense in his body was tingling as he looked into her eyes. 'What is this?' He thought, almost forgetting that this was a written script._

"**What?" Cristina answered still sitting down on the patient's bed. **_'It's this scene.' Sandra thought as she clenched her knuckles. 'Keep it professional.' _

**Owen rushed up to her and kissed her lips. **_I walked up and kissed her lips. And I swear, I felt a spark in me. And I knew I was craving for it. 'Keep it professional.' I thought as I pulled she was looking my at me and I couldn't help but kiss her again. _**Cristina not resisting, letting him take the first kiss, and the second make out. **_'This wasn't in the script.' She thought but she wasn't sure because she barely read through it once. And she wasn't planning to break up the kiss. His lips were so soft as it touched hers, there was an incredible feeling building up in her stomach. It was irresistible. _'Break up!' The director made a movement with his hand, which brought her back to reality.

"**I.. I don't even know you." Cristina replied as she pulled back after the deep kiss.**

**He gazed into her eyes and smirked; "So?" They looked at each others eyes gazing through. Reading each others thought. **_Kevin looked into her eyes trying to read her expression. He was keeping it as a smile but he knew he kissed her longer than he should have. He was wishing that she wouldn't have notice that._**He reached through the blinds and opened it back up and left the room with a smile. **_Kevin left the room quickly as he can before anyone could catch him turning red. 'It was perfect.' He thought. 'Sandra and my... No.. Cristina and Owen's kiss was perfect. Wonderfully perfect.'_

_'__It was perfect.' Sandra thought as she saw him leaving the room. 'Kevin and my... No... Owen and Cristina's kiss was perfect. Wonderfully perfect.'_


	4. Chapter 4: Line Between Right and Wrong

**AN: Before I go any further, I want to make something very clear. People, this is a FICTIONAL story. It is a fanfic. A fangirl's fantasy. I don't expect this to happen, I don't want this to happen and never will happen. I love Kevin McKidd and Jane Parker, and I am NOT disrespecting their marriage. I am very happy about their marriage and Sandra's friendship with Kevin. If you are not comfortable reading this kind of FICTIONAL story, please stop reading and go read another fantastic AU fanfic. Please. Thank you.**

* * *

"Thank you for all your hard work. You guys are all free to go. Good night!" the director smiled in satisfaction.

Everybody packed their bags and was all ready to go. Then, Eric suggested, "Guys, it's Kevin's first day here. Let's all go grab a drink and welcome him!"

Everybody looked at each other while Kevin replied, "No, no, it's fine really." bringing back his Scottish accent.

"I found this bar that could give us free shots." Eric added with a wink.

Even though everybody was tired and exhausted, their eyes started shinning when Dane mentioned the free drinks; always the perfect way to end the tired day. They all agreed to go to the bar, but the only thing I wanted to do was go home and lay down on my bed. Usually, I would do anything for a free drink, but tonight I was just too tired for getting wasted. I slowly walked away, separating myself from the crowd.

"Sandra, where are you going?" Ellen shouted out loud, drawing attention. _Ugh. Ellen._ I thought.

"Don't tell me you are planning to leave." Justin said as he walked up to me, readying to drag me back.

"Free shots Sandra. Free shots." Eric repeated.

I lightly chuckled awkwardly as I replied, "Just gonna go grab my jacket." _I guess I don't have I choice._ I said to myself. _Today is just not my day._

"What's up with you and that new dude?" Justin asked as he was driving. We divided in to groups and Justin, me and Ellen was in one car, and I wasn't really looking forward to it because I knew somebody would ask that question.

"Who?" I asked as I stretched my leg on Ellen's leg. She frowned and I smiled as she looked out the window.

"The Scottish ginger." Justin replied. "I mean you gotta admit, that was some kiss." Justin and Ellen chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"It's our job." I bluntly answered. Then I took my leg off and sit up straight and leaned toward the drivers seat. "Seriously. If you want to describe every kiss that I had, let's discuss about that time you and Katherine share that deep kiss in... episode 13? Shall we? How about you Meredith, there was a threesome scene with Patrick and Chris. Let's tell each other how sexy that scene was." They didn't answer me as the awkwardness roamed around the car.

"Geese. I wasn't being serious. We were just joking." Justin answered looking at me with his mirror. Then he smiled, "Why? Do you think he's hot?" He asked moving his eyebrows.

"Justin!" I yelled as I threw a water bottle at him.

* * *

(3rd POV)

"You rented a bar?" Chyler said as she walked in realizing that nobody was inside.

"Yeah. Well.. Sort of. My friend called me and told me that he just opened up a new bar, so he is providing us free drinks. Just for us... If we leave our autographs..." He said as the last statement faded.

"You sold our names?" Chandra said looking at him with her Bailey eyes.

"For free drinks. It's beneficial." Eric argued as he tried to make a smile.

Justin came behind him and padded him on the back. "Definitely. Worth it." He said with a smirk. "Come on guys, when could we ever hang out like this without attention? Give the night to us. Stop complaining about selling off our names. Let's just say.. This is a charity service. Good for all of us."

Everybody agreed as they started to walk around and started with the first round of their drinks.

_I don't even know anymore _Sandra thought as she dragged Ellen to take some shots of Tequila. She was ready to get drunk and party tonight.

* * *

"TEQUILA!" Ellen shouted as she brought Sandra another shot.

Both, drunk, were smiling like retards. "Let's dance." Sandra suggested as she stood up.

"Okay!" Ellen answered in a very high pitch voice. "But where?" She asked looking around realizing there wasn't any dance stage.

"I don't know." Sandra giggled. Ellen laughed and soon, they were just sitting down on the ground laughing, drinking more tequila.

* * *

_Buzz buzz_

Kevin's kept looking at his phone every five minutes.

"Why? What's wrong?" Patrick asked as he brought him a scotch.

"Oh, just nothing... Just my over-attached wife." He answered as he put his phone away.

"Wow." Patrick said. "Your wife text you every 5 minutes?"

He nodded turning off his phone completely. "Pretty much." He chuckled as he drank out of the cup. "But not tonight."

"So how do you think about Grey's Anatomy so far?" Patrick asked as he took a seat infront of him. "Is it good enough?"

Kevin chuckled. "It's amazing. In fact, better than I have ever imagined."

"I mean.. Acting isn't my main job, but I still enjoy it as a hobby." Patrick said. "But racing is my thing. And really, I don't know why I am.. I am still doing this job. Its like.. becoming my main job. You know? I like Derek Shepherd better than Patrick Dempsey."

"Wow..." Kevin said. "Deep."

Patrick drank out of his cup as he added, "Sometimes I envy the fact that he sleeps with Meredith Grey." He's face was getting red.

"Okay, your drunk." Kevin said with a light smirk and his widen eyes.

"I am?" Patrick answered as he stood up. "Then I should head home before doing anything stupid." He said as he walked away.

Kevin smiled. "Wow." He whispered no knowing what to say.

"Hey." Then he heard somebody and looked up. It was Sandra. Drunk.

"Well, hey there now." He said as he looked up at her. She was wearing a purple V-Neck Tshirt with black skinny jeans that showed the perfect lines of her hips. Her messy raven black curls were falling down her shoulders.

"Are you having fun?" She asked sitting in front of him. She leaned forward and smiled.

"Haha.." Kevin didn't know what to say. He just smiled at tried to focus on her face instead of the shirt that showed part of her bra. He felt himself burning hot, and turning red as he nervously drank the scotch in front of him. _She's your friend. I'm married. Your character's girlfriend. I have kids. Keep it friendly. Keep it professional. _Then he a sudden image of their perfect kiss flashed into his mind. He shook his head and closed his eyes. _That was just part of the scene. Owen's emotions for Cristina. Not mine. Not. Mine._

"Are you seriously drinking water?" She asked as her pronunciation slurred.

"No, this is actually sc-" Before he could finish she stood up and grabbed a shot of tequila and placed it in front of him.

"BAM." She said. "Drink this magic potion."

"I'm really good. I'll pass." Kevin said with a chuckle. But part of him was asking, _craving_ for that shot.

"Come on, stop being such a baby. Drink it!" Sandra said as she leaned toward him and shoved the drink in his mouth. He was surprised but managed to drink it all. "Told you. That was easy!" She screamed raising her hand up high.

Kevin looked at her with shock. _So this is how she act when she's drunk? _He wondered. _Hot._

* * *

"So, tell me more about yourself." Sandra said as she sat down next to him.

"Well. I was born in Elgin, UK. Umm.. Raised in Scotland, loved music and theater so decided to go to college in-" Before he could finish she cut him off.

"I'm not Cristina." Sandra said. "I don't care which college you came out of. I'm asking you to tell me about your personal life. Like... Tell me about your wife. The wife that texts you every 5 minutes. She seems interesting."

"Okay." He smiled. "Well, Jane... We met in college. I was actually studying engineering at that time." He chuckled a bit having a memory of his geekiest times. "Then one day on campus... I met this beautiful girl. She was... She was... Different from the others. Her smile was like.. Magical.." He said smiling as he remembered the time when he first saw her across his dorm room thinking that she was out of his league. "...Magical.." He whispered.

"Wow." Sandra smiled. "Typical nerd love story huh? Let me guess. A miracle happened and she talked to you one day?"

Kevin laughed as he replied, "Yes. One day, when I joined the grief group..."

"Grief group? Really?" Sandra said laughing.

"I was going through hard times... I think..." He answered still trying to remember why he joined the group. "Anyways, in the grief group, I was her talk-buddy. Then we started to get closer and she said that I was the only one who understood her completely. We became good friends... And here we are... Married."

By the time his story ended, he felt her staring at him. _Probably the alcohol_ he said as he secretly smiled. "You have these eyes." She said. "It's so blue.. Its... Magical." She finished as she stare into it.

They stared at each other. _It's the alcohol. _He reminded himself once again.

"It's really late..." Sandra said as she stood up and looked into her purse.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"I'm going home before I do something stupid..." She replied as she murmured, "Where are my keys?"

Then Kevin laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, your not driving." He said as he called his manager. "Yeah. This is Kevin. No. No.. Umm.. it's called Midnight Alley. Gotcha. Thanks." After he hung up, he turned to the her, "He's coming, so stay put. Okay?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Can I get some water?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He replied as he stood up and went for a cup of water. A minutes later, he came back, but Sandra wasn't in her seat. _Where is she? _He thought as he looked around. She wasn't there. "Sandra?" He called out, but others were busy drinking and screaming that his voice was covered in between. When he ran out of the bar, she was sitting in the dark alley, alone. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"I..I don't know.." She leaned her head on his shoulder. At first he looked at her, not knowing what to do, but soon he let her settle on his shoulder. After a while, she tried to stand up with Kevin's hep but her drunk self couldn't balance herself, making him loose balance and accidentally slamming herself on hm, against the wall.

"Ow..." He whimpered as he felt himself bruising around his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Sandra said.

He smiled lightly as he replied, "It's fine."

She was still against him and didn't pull herself back. _What am I doing? _She thought. Kevin, wondering why she didn't pull herself back, wondered, but at the same time, he didn't want it to end. _He didn't want her to pull back._

They looked at each other. _She's drunk_. He thought. _And I'm drunk. _He knew right now he didn't have the ability to control himself and make clear decision. As much as he wanted to kiss those tender, soft lips, he knew that it was wrong. She looked at him right on through, once again devouring the tensing sensation in his eyes. They looked at each other and read off their minds. They knew what they were both wanting. And it seemed like they both didn't really care about the consequences.

But then Jane came into his mind. His wife. And his little kids. The times that she waited for him. The times that his kid waited for him to come back. As much as he wanted to share this kiss, he knew the guilt will eat him alive, and he wouldn't able to look at his wife or his kids for the rest of his life.

"...I can't.." He said as he closed his eyes. "Sorry... Sandra... I just can't..." He replied as he shook his head gently pushing her and walked toward the street.

* * *

She was already fallen asleep leaning against the window as Kevin was sitting beside her looking outside the window. _She was too drunk to even remember a thing._ He thought as he looked at her raven curls spread messily around her face. He slowly closed his eyes and took out his phone and turned it on. Then he found 'Jane' on his contact and sent her a message;

"Sorry, I couldn't answer any of your calls. I was in the bar with bunch of other people. They were having a welcoming party for me. How are the kids? Are they sleeping? Don't wait for me and go to sleep (; I love you. Forever and always."

After seeing the message being sent, he locked his phone as soon, they arrived in front of her house. "Sandra.." He called as he slightly shook her. But she didn't wake up. He sighed as he got out of the door and opened her side. "Wake up. It's your home." He said it once again. Not knowing what to do, he looked at his driver.

"I'm afraid she isn't going to wake up sir." He replied looking at him sympathetically.

Having no choice, he gently picked her up and asked the driver to help him with her front door keys. He walked into her house smelling the pleasant apple sent roaming around. Before doing anything stupid, he gently laid her on her bed and walked out of the door. Then he stopped and turned around catching a one last glance. "Good night..." He whispered under his breathe and turned off the lights, stepping out of the house.

* * *

**Guys, honestly, I don't know anymore... Even though I am telling people that this is a FICTIONAL story, people keeps sending me Messages that this is disrespectful to the actors/actress. Should I continue the story? Or is the best if I just stop?**


	5. Chapter 5: I Love You

**AN: Thank you for all the encouragement. I decided to finish what I started. Sorry it took so long :( But I hope you enjoy this chapter too 3 Please follow, favorite and leave a review. Thanks :)**

"Okay. 5 at the movie theater. Gotcha. Meet you there." I said as I was headed to the bathroom. "Um yeah… Okay." I replied and quickly hung up the phone. I looked myself in front of the mirror. "Did he just tell me 'I love you?'" I murmured at myself looking at the mirror.

"Ugh." I groaned as I jumped and landed on my back with on my bed. I rolled around not knowing what to do, considering the fact that I still have 4 hours left for the date.

_I Love You..._ It roamed around my ear as it brought back my memories.

* * *

(I really have no idea why Sandra and Alexander got a divorce.. So.. I'm just going to make this up. Lol. So again people, it's FICTION. I'm not being disrespectful to Alexander Payne)

**Flash Back**

"You what?!" I screamed across the room furiously as I dropped the plate of cream pasta. I shouted in disbelief. I didn't let myself believe this. I was doubting my ears.

"..Sandra.. I really didn't want it to go this wa-" Alexander replied as he walked toward me. He was looking at me sympathetically. Like I was some kind of trouble.

I stepped back. "No. Don't touch me you little son of a bitch!" I screamed throwing a pillow at him. "What way did you want it go? There isn't a 'right' way for this."

He said, sitting down on the couch. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

I laughed staring right at him. "How do you expect me to not get hurt." I walked to him closer. "How? HOW?!" I screamed right on his face as he slowly closed his eyes.

"...I was drunk.. It was a mistake.." He stood up from the couch as walked toward me.

"No don't. Stop. You always do this; you talk me into doing this stupid things. And make yourself look good even though you did something wrong. But you know what? I'm not stupid. I'm not blind. And this time... this time... I'm not listening to you." I furiously replied and walked into the bathroom, locking the door.

Then soon, he was knocking on the door. "Please. Just listen. It was just a one-night stand. I was drunk. It was a mistake..."

"..." I closed my eyes and snickered. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I would always watch it in movies, and dramas. I even had a part in the movie about this. And this. This, is actually happening. No knowing what to do, I sat there and felt my eyes getting watery. _What have I done to myself_ I thought.

I heard him sigh across the door and he said, "We're married. It's no longer a ding-dong ditch... You don't dump somebody because they hurt you."

I laughed in disbelief. _Wow. Ding-dong ditch? _I whispered _Did he just compare this to a ding-dong ditch?!"_

"I made a mistake.. And.. And it is your job to forgive me. We made a vow to God." He kept on going.

"Don't pull out the religious card on me." I quietly whispered, not having the energy to face him anymore. I was too tired. This was just to tiring.

"We can go through this." He pleaded as he was continuously knocking on the door. "Please. Open the door."

Annoyed by the knock, I opened the door as he was standing in front of it. "I think there is a little misunderstanding here. There is no such thing called _we _anymore. The moment you decided to sleep with that girl in the bar, "we" no longer existed." I looked at him as he was in utter shock. "This is over. What ever you think this was; it's over. I'm done." I walked out of the bathroom, hitting him on the shoulder. I went directly to the storage room bringing out a suit case. I started packing all my stuff in there without thinking.

Honestly, I felt like crying. Breaking. Listening to his convincing speech. I was scared. Tired. And was afraid of the consequences. But living like this; with him, is going to be a torture, I will be harming myself. So no. For the first in a very long time, I'll do something for me. Only me.

I just put everything in my suitcase. My clothe, alarm clock, charger.. Everything that I saw.

"Your crazy!" He shouted out looking at me. "Look at yourself. Your being extremely pathetic right now."

"..." I ignored him. I was afraid if I replied I would break down and show that I was uncertain about this. After about 10 minutes, my suitcase was full and the house was messy with broken plates and things were every where. Scattered. When I reached for the door, he shouted out,

"If you leave me, nobody will ever love you." I stopped. It was true. I wasn't the beautiful blonde girl that everybody want. I'll be alone. "I love you. Sandra. I really do."

I closed my eyes. As much as I wanted to walk out of the house, I knew that he was right; nobody will love me. I'll be alone. But then suddenly the images of him sleeping with another woman rushed into my mind. "You never loved me." I replied coldly as I opened the door, "And I will take my chances." I said as I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I was going through my text messages and saw the name, "Kevin McKidd." I pressed the call button as the signal was sent. It rang a couple time, but as usual, it was sent to voice mail. "Hey, this is Sandra. Is something going on? You haven't answered any of my text for 3 days. Please call back. Thanks."

Now, it has been 3 days that he has been ignoring me. Not replying the texts, never answering calls. _Did I do something wrong when I was drunk? _I thought. Whenever I drink, I apparently do things that I regret every morning. And the next morning, I have no idea what I did, so I always make Ellen or Justin look after me, but they were drunk that day too, so I have no idea what I did. I was just relieved that I didn't wake up in somebody's bed.

(On the other hand... Kevin was..)

"Daddy!" Joseph, the oldest kid, called out as he jumped on his bed.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Iona yelled as she let out a small giggle. Kevin smiled as he pretended to be asleep. Two kids were giggling as they were bouncing on his bed, between Jane and him.

"RAWR!" He shouted out sitting up. "Come here Joseph and Iona!" He replied spreading his arm out to give them a hug. They rushed on him making him lye back down on the bed with the little kids on top of them. "Owh.." He said as the kids laughed.

Jane, already out of bed, was headed to the kitchen.

"Kids, get ready for breakfast." Kevin said as he got out of bed, heading to the kitchen. Recently, he find that his wife didn't smile as much as she did before.

He slowly walked behind her and gave her a back hug. "Good morning sweet heart." He said as he gently kissed below her earlobes.

"Hey." She said. But she didn't turn around, she just kept cutting the vegetables. He tried to look at her, but she wasn't really interested in looking back at him.

He slowly let go of her and started eating the carrots beside her. "...Is everything going okay?" He asked. Then she stopped and finally looked at him.

"Why?" She asked. "Does it seem like I'm doing something wrong?" She had a rather cold facial expression than her warm, cozy smile.

Kevin smiled awkwardly. "No.. I was just wondering... I mean.. You don't smile anymore.. Not much as you used too.."

She signed as she walked toward the refrigerator. "I'm just.. Tired." She replied. He was just standing there, not knowing what to say. Every time he tried to talk to her, she wouldn't look at him, often give him one-word answers.

"I'll go check on the kids." He replied as he walked into his room. He took off his shirt, revealing his well-shaped body. Even though he was a father of 2 children, he always made sure that he was in shape, because, a life as an actor, he had to take off his shirt. A lot.

When he lied down on his comfortable, snugly bed, he looked up at the ceiling. _I have everything I wanted; a beautiful wife, who is supportive about my job, two wonderfully, lovable children, and a stable job. _He wondered. _But there is always something that is missing. I don't know what it is, but I know I am missing it. _

Then his phone started ringing under his pillow. He reached out and read the caller ID; Sandra. Then he felt his heart sinking a little bit. It has been 3 days since I have ignored her calls. After the day at the bar, he really didn't know how to face her, so right now, while he can, he decided to ignore what happened - Ignore that he was so close on cheating on his wife. And trying to deny that even though the almost-kiss felt so wrong, it felt so right.

"Daddy, are we going anywhere today?" Iona asked as she sat on his stomatch. Soon, Joseph followed her and sat beside him.

"Why honey, do you want to go anywhere?" He asked as he pulled her hair up in a small pony tail.

"I want to watch movie!" Joseph screamed out. "Me tooo!" Iona agreed as she jumped up and down on his stomach which made him groan a little.

"No jumping on daddy's stomach." He said as he grabbed her cheeks. _God. How can she be so adorable?_ He asked himself. "What do you want to watch?"

The two kids looked at each other as they shouted out in harmony, "The Light of the Ranger!"

_Another animation movie? _He groaned. But because he couldn't hang out with his kid that often, he managed to make a smile and answer yes.

Fortunately, they were very satisfied as they ran off the bed to celebrate their day.

"Jane, we are watching the 5:30 movie with the kids." He yelled out.

"Okay." She nodded not looking up.

He sighed and walked toward her. "Okay, after the movie, we could go on out on a dinner date with our kids at Art of the Table." She managed to give a smile.

* * *

"Hey babe." Andrew said as I walked toward him.

"Hey." I replied giving me a warm smile. I hugged him as he gave me a peck on the cheek. By this time, people were looking at us. "Let's go in before people come." I whispered in his ear as he nodded. He pulled closer into me as he rested his hand on my waist.

We walked into the theater as we stood in line to buy the tickets. While he was telling me about his day, trying to write a song, I was just smiling. _People are staring at us_. I thought as I heard whispers; "Isn't that Cristina from Grey's Anatomy?" Then finally, a group of teenage girls came up.

"Hey, aren't you Sandra Oh? From Grey's Anatomy?" One of the blonde girls asked. She was wearing a Aztec sweater with leggings, and navy-blue vans sneakers, with her other bunch of preppy girls.

I managed to give her a smile. "Yes. I am. Cristina Yang." Being an actress, you have to be nice to everybody even though they're not really your type. It's our life. Don't get me wrong, I just hate teenagers. I hated myself when I was a teenager.

"Oh. My. Gosh." They squealed. "Can you sign on my shoes? I am such a big fan of you. You. Are. Freaking. Amazing." She said. As she took off her shoes and got a sharpie from her friend. When I was signing, Andrew managed to get the tickets.

"Thank you!" They yelled. I smiled and went into the theater as soon as I can. "What movie is it?" I asked as we walked in.

"Umm.. Now or Never." He answered looking at the ticket. "Oh we forgot about the popcorn. I'll go get some." He smiled as he got up.

"Caramel topping!" I lightly yelled as he smiled and gave me a 'ok' sign. _He is such a great boyfriend. _I thought as I sheepishly smiled. When the commercials were coming out, my phone started buzzing. _Seriously? _I thought when I saw the name; _Kevin McKidd._

I got out of my chair as soon as I can and walked out the hall. _What am I suppose to say? _I thought. _What am I going to tell him_? When I was about to pick up my phone, the phone stopped buzzing as it turned out to be a miss call. _REALLY?! _I screamed silently in my head as I saw Andrew heading back.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" He asked; one hand with a large soda, and the other with carmel toping-popcorn.

A sudden guilt rushed through my veins as I felt myself got red. "Uh.. somebody called." I simply said as he nodded. We walked back to our seats.

When the movie finally started, Andrew was so into the movie, he didn't notice the fact the entire time I was staring at my phone. _Why am I staring at my phone? _I thought. _Sandra! You are on a date with a lovely man. Are you seriously thinking about another man? _

The movie was basically about a guy who was having a huge crush on a woman who was married. They had a "thing" or whatever it is called but she didn't let herself get into him because she had a loving family. Then one day, her husband cheated on her and blah blah blah. Happily ever after. The guy gets the girl and have children. The End.

When the boring movie finally ended, Andrew smiled at me. "What?" I asked putting my phone away.

"Your so pretty." He said as he gave me a peck on the cheek.

I smiled awkwardly. "Thanks." When we first met, when ever he gave me a peck on the cheek, I use to feel this tingly feeling. Like, butterflies. But now days, his kiss on my cheek was nothing. Just a daily routine. Our date felt like... a chore. But whenever I first met Kevin, there was something happening. Incredible, unexplainable feeling, that made me feel like I was complete. _What am I thinking_ I whisphered. _You are a spoiled brat. _I told myself as I shook my head.

We waited till everybody got out of the theater, not wanting attention, and we slowly walked out. "How was the movie?" He asked as we walked out.

"It was.. It was good." I smiled. I didn't wanted to tell him the truth because he seemed to enjoy it a lot, and didn't want to hurt his feeling.

"It was so sweet how the guy proposed at last." He commented. "With the candles and the roses." He looked at me.

_Eww. Roses and candles? So cliché. Girly. And romantic._ "It was really sweet." I lied.

Then from far away, I heard two kids giggling running down the hall. They were both ginger-blonde hair with blue eyes. Then one kid, the little girl with a pony tail, didn't see me and bumped into me, making her fall down.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked the little girl as I helped her stand up. She slowly nodded.

"Iona!" I heard as a beautiful lady running down. "Are you okay?" She asked the little girl. Then she looked up at me. "I am so sorry." She answered.

"It's fine." I answered giving her a warm smile. This little kid was so adorable. Her blue eyes resembled the looks of the ocean. _Wow._ I thought.

"Is everything okay?" I heard a familiar voice as I looked up in disbelief. Our eyes met as we gasped. It was Kevin.

Jane looked at Kevin then looked at me. "Do you know her?" She asked.

Andrew looked at as he poked my sides. "Pssh, who is he?" He asked.

Then Kevin first broke the eye contact as he awkwardly laughed. "She is Sandra. Sandra Oh. One of my cast in Grey's Anatomy."

Sandra smiled as she told him, "It's Kevin McKidd, remember the new guy? Owen? That's him."

"Oh." Andrew answered as he took out his hand to shake Kevin's. "Hello, I am Andrew. Andrew Featherson, Sandra's boyfriend."

Kevin was kind of uttered. _Boyfriend? _He thought, not able to control his disappointed facial expression. Then he realized his hand was in front of him. He looked at her with an eye and smiled and gave his hand a shake. "My name is Kevin McKidd. It is an honor to work with your girlfriend. She is an amazing actress."

"I know." Andrew said proudly as Sandra looked down at her shoes. _Why?! _She thought.

Kevin looked at me and introduced, "Sandra, Andrew, this is my wife. Jane Parker." Jane made a smile as she said,

"Nice to finally meet you."

Sandra smiled, but she couldn't really look into her eyes. She felt guilty. _Why is she so nice, goddamnit. _She thought. For about 10 seconds, there were awkward silence where we just stared at one another. Then the little boy shouted, "Daddy. I'm hungry!"

Everybody looked relief and thankful that the little boy broke the moment of silence. "Okay son." Kevin replied with his big smile.

Finally relieved that this silent moment will be over Sandra sighed except her boyfriend decided to say this; "How about, we have dinner together?" Andrew suggested.

"No!" Sandra shouted out as Andrew, Kevin, and Jane looked at her. _Shit, what did I do_. She thought.

"Sandra. Where are your manners?" Andrew lowly whispered.

I looked up at him and saw Kevin's face. His facial expression was hard to read. "I mean.. Kevin and his family probably has their plan. And we have ours."

"Yeah. We probably should be heading-" Kevin tried to say with a polite smile but Jane interrupted.

"No. It's actually a wonderful idea Andrew! Let's go grab dinner together." She looked at me. "Get to know each other better."

"Jane." He hissed under his breathe. At that moment, he really wished his wife wasn't his wife.

"What?" She replied with a strange face.

Kevin and Sandra looked at each other. Kevin, not knowing what to say, putted an apologetic face while Sandra looked at him with disbelief. He really didn't know what to say to her. He never wanted to hurt her in anyways, but he did so now he just couldn't look at her. _How_. He thought. _What the hell am I going to say? _He asked himself.

"Okay then, let's meet up in Art of the Table in 30 minutes." Andrew said as the two families separated through the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6: Emergency Staircase

__**AN: Guys I am so sorry for not updating :( I was so busy this week that I had to stay up until 2 am everyday to finish my hw and study for the upcoming exams. But to make sure, I am not giving up on this story and will be continuing to write it. So, enjoy :D**

* * *

_How is there a VIP room in a restaurant _Sandra thought as she walked behind Andrew. She heard the whispers of the people as they were wondering if we were the casts from Grey's Anatomy. Usually, she would be proud but right now, that wasn't a big deal.

Kevin, standing behind Sandra, looked uncomfortably as he tried to match her pace. He wanted to grab her at the moment and explain everything that happened, but he knew she was mad and Jane was looking at the way he was looking Sandra. So many emotions had wrapped him around, making him uncomfortable to match the pace. _Should I talk to her? _He thought as he walked a little closer. Then he slowed down. _I can't.. _He whispered in his mind as he shook his head. _This is pathetic. What am I doing. What will I gain from this._

Then he started to blame her boyfriend. _Why the hell would he invite us to a dinner. _He looked fiercely behind his head as he shouted in his head. He didn't like him from the first time he saw him when he realized that it was her boyfriend, and now he is hating him more than ever.

When they entered the room, the chairs were three by three, making the situation more awkward than ever. Andrew sat at the very corner when Cristina got the seat next to him. Of course the kids were willing to sit with their mother, across from Andrew and Cristina, making Owen sit beside Cristina. He tried to look at her, but she ignored his stare as she nervously drank her water.

_Stop staring at me. Stop staring at me. He's not staring at me. It's imagination. Stop staring.. _She whispered as she slightly scooted over to Andrew.

Kevin closed his eyes sighing, being stressed by the fact he was being the third wheel. Well, not necessarily, but he definitely felt like one. _I can't do this. Kevin. Stop. Don't do this to yourself. _He thought as he sat up properly acting normal.

* * *

"So are you planning to stay in Grey's Anatomy?" Andrew asked as he was slicing his steak.

Kevin chuckled at bit as he answered, "Well, I did sign the contract for season 5 & 6." He looked at Sandra. She was concentrated on her salad, pretending that she didn't hear anything. "And I love this job so, probably yes."

Sandra, nervously swallowing her salad without even knowing what she is putting in her mouth felt like puking. _This. Is the worst dinner ever. _She thought.

When ever she tried to look up, she felt the judgmental yet smiling stare of Jane and for some reason, she felt guilt. When she looked on her left, she saw Andrew smiling at her, which made her feel _very _uncomfortable, and on her right. Well, _he _wasn't really interested in her which made her feel worried for some reason. So the only thing she could do was stare at her food and just put it in her mouth even though she was already full because of the popcorn.

Kevin and Andrew was talking about something that she really didn't care until she heard, "I love this job", she instantly dropped her glass of wine, spilling all over her clothe. With a sharp pitch of glass shattering, she saw her leg bleeding.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Kevin screamed out as he got down to Sandra's leg before Andrew or Jane could even talk.

She looked up and stuttered. "Um.. Yeah.." Still having no idea what is going on she answered.

"No your not!" He screamed as he applied pressure on her bleeding leg. "Your bleeding!" By this time Andrew was looking at him with an awkward smile. Then Kevin realized, _Oh right. I'm not her boyfriend here._

In the awkward silence, the door was opened as one of the waitress yelled out, "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"She'll be fine. We'll take her to the hospital. Can you just make sure nobody comes near this room? We don't want to make a scene." Kevin quietly said. As the girl nodded and closed the door.

"Jane, we have to take her to the hospital. Get the kids ready." Kevin said as he turned to Jane, still holding Sandra's leg.

"Why? Andrew could take her." Jane answered having no interest of moving out of the table.

"Jane!" Kevin yelled out in shock. _Did she really just say that? _He asked himself looking at her with disappointment.

"It's fine. I'll go with Andrew." Sandra replied as she turned to him. But he wasn't really comfortable with going anywhere. He looked at her with his sad eyes, forcing himself to move.

Kevin, thinking this is ridiculous, grabbed his jacket and turned to him, "Just finish your dinner here, I'll take her to the hospital."

Sandra looked at Andrew with a mixed emotion of shock and relief.

* * *

"Well your boyfriend is a douche." Kevin joked as he was driving down the highway.

"..." Sandra, staring at the window, looking outside the sight of Seattle, didn't answer. She was actually mad at him. _He has been ignoring me for 3 days. _She thought, _And now you just want to help me? _

He tried to look at her with his mirror in the front seat, but he just saw her side staring at the window. _Is she still mad? _He wondered as he sighed. He knew ignoring wouldn't be the answer.

When they finally arrived infront of the hospital, Kevin parked and opened the door for her. She tried to stand up, but the cut on her leg was hurting her. Not showing the pain, she closed her eyes and tried to stand up, but instantly fell on the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked squatting.

"I'm fine! So stop asking me!" She shouted out in annoyance trying to get back up. After about a minute of her trying to get up, not letting Kevin help her, he suddenly held her bridal-style and was walking toward the entrance of the hospital.

"What do you think your doing?!" She said as she was looking at him. No answering, he just looked at her and smirked.

* * *

"It's going to be fine." The Dr. Henry Burt said with a smile. "Fortunately, it wasn't a deep cut, so just change your bandage every night, and it'll be good to go! And soon, a nurse will come in and help you with more information."

Sandra smiled and leaned her head on the patient bed as she saw Kevin through the window. He was talking to couple of the nurses and signed, took photos with them. Saw him giggling with other girls made her feel sick. _Manwhore. _She thought as she turned her head.

_These nurses. _He thought _are obnoxiously annoying. _But because he knew people were watching, he smiled and took photos with them. Usually, he would never think of his fans like that, but right now, he was really busy and was willing to go check on Sandra.

When he saw her turning her head around, he realized that she saw everything. "Ladies, excuse me please." He said with his Scottish accent trying to give them a warm smile. He walked into the room as he stood with both oh his hands on his hips. "Are you okay?" He asked, afraid to go any closer.

She refused to look at him, still staring at the green, whitish painted wall. He walked up infront of her staring into her eyes. "Sandra please. Talk to me." He begged her as she stared into his deep blue eyes. _It has been forever since the last time I looked into those eyes _she thought but she closed her eyes before it got emotional.

"You ignored me for three days. And I don't know what I did wrong toward you and you just decided to decline my calls and texts. And now you just want me to be your friend and act like nothing happened?" She asked.

"...You don't remember?" He asked as a sudden flashback of their intense moment in the alley rushed down.

"Remember what?" She asked in a frustrated face, having no idea what he was talking about.

"The alley.. The night when you were drunk.. When we were drunk in the bar." By this time, he was surprised. Not knowing Cristina's habit of not remembering anything the night after she gets wasted, he felt sad for some reason that he couldn't quit explain.

She looked at him with confusion. "What the hell are you talking about." She asked him.

But before he could say anything the nurse came in, "Sandra Oh?" She asked "I have to tell you about the bandage and some important notice."

Kevin and Sandra looked at each other as Kevin rushed out, slamming the door.

* * *

After nurse's instructions, she went out of the room. As Sandra stood up and opened the door, Kevin was standing against the wall.

"Where are you going?" He asked looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Bathroom." She replied slowly walking down the hallway. After a few step she looked back and saw him following her. "Are you seriously going to follow me to the bathroom?" She looked at him.

He nodded. "To make sure you don't fall down." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

But instead of going to the bathroom, she went into the emergency stair case. Kevin followed her inside and came up to her saying, "Umm, the bathroom is that way." He pointed.

"I know." Sandra answered. "But, before the bathroom, you have to tell me." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin awkwardly laughed as she gave him a look. He sighed. "Seriously, it was nothing. It's actually a relief that you don't rem-"

"Kevin. Tell me." Sandra demanded.

He looked at her. He stared into her eyes. "The truth is, I can't talk to you. Don't you get it?! I can't. I just can't talk to you!" He yelled out which made it echoed down the empty stair-case.

She whispered, "So tell me. Kevin, I'll change.. I try to fix-"

He walked up toward her as he pressed her against the wall. "God damn it Sandra! It's not something you can fix! It's me. I'm the problem. Every time I talk to you, or even look at you, I feel like I am cheating on my wife. Since the day we met, I was so tempted to kiss you, but you know what?! I am a _married _man with children."

Sandra looked at him with a blank expression. "I didn't-"

"The night at the bar, you were so drunk, you tried to kiss me, and I almost let myself do that, so I am afraid that if I talk to you, look at you or even think about you, I'll be cheating on my wife without even realizing it. Right now every sense of my body is tingling cause your hair is softly brushing my arm. So there. There is the reason that I can't talk to you. There!"

She looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes. It was mixture of relief and hope. Kevin was looking at her desperately with his ice-cold blue eyes as he placed one hand on her cheeks and the other softly touching her curly-raven black hair. He gently gave a peck on her forehead as she closed her eyes. Even though it was the sweetest feeling in the world she couldn't let him harm himself. When he walked closer to her and tried to go for her lips, she gently turned her face away.

"...Kevin.. You can't.." She murmured. "I can't... I can't let you do this to yourself..."

He closed his eyes and took a step back, punched the wall, making a loud thud ringing down the stairs. "Damn It!" He shouted out as he walked out of the emergency stair case.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for all these tease.. Lol but really I can't just let them sleep with one another when they are in a committed relationship/marriage -_- But I swear I have a plot so it'll be worth it in the end 3 Follow/favorite and Leave a Review please :D It really encourages me.**

**Oh and I made this new Grey's Anatomy fanpage on Instagram called; _ greysanatomy_bucketlist_ please follow me I post every day :D**


	7. Chapter 7: The Power of Social Media

**AN: Hey one of the comments told me that this was filmed in LA. Thank you for telling me, I really had no idea which is quit embarrassing despising the fact I am writing a fanfic about it. But because I already wrote 6 chapters making the background as Seattle, I will just leave it that way. Also in this fanfic, Sandra Oh has a Twitter. Enjoy :)**

**Lol I wrote that on the 24th, and then Sandra made an official Twitter account on the 25th. I'm a freaking psychic. Jkjk**

* * *

(Sandra Oh's POV)

_Ding._

My phone's notification was going off, but I didn't really care. I was too tired to reach out for my phone.

I was staring at the ceiling fan as it was continuously spinning. And I closed my eyes as the flashback of the stair case was replaying over and over.

The cold breeze was running through my hair. _Refreshing _I thought.

_God damn it Sandra! It's not something you can fix! It's me. I'm the problem. Every time I talk to you, or even look at you, I feel like I am cheating on my wife. _His voice was ringing in my head making me frown. By this time, I didn't know what or how to live on my life, ignoring the emotions that was overwhelming me.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

The phone was continuously vibrating. "God damn phone!" I shouted out, reaching out to see the text messages.

_*7 Miss Calls from Ellen Pomp*_

_Ellen: Sandra. _5 minutes ago

_Ellen: Sandra? _(5 minutes ago)

_Ellen: Sandraaa _(5 minutes ago)

_Ellen: ANSWER YOUR PHONE _(4 minutes ago)

_Ellen: Please?_(4 minutes ago)

_Ellen: Now. _(3 minutes ago)

_Ellen: Seriously _(3 minutes ago)

_Ellen: Please _(3 minutes ago)

_Ellen: Fine. Don't talk to me. Ignore me like that. It's cool _(2 minutes ago)

_Ding! _It vibrated again.

_Ellen: Sandraaaa its an emergency _(30 seconds ago)

I stared at my phone. _What the heck? _I thought as I dialed her number. _Probably about Patrick _I convinced myself sighing finally getting up from my bed, heading toward the kitchen.

After a few rings, she finally picked up.

"Sandra?!"She screamed out my name as I touched my ears.

"Dude, stop screaming." I whispered chewing on my cereal.

"Why didn't you answer your goddamn phone?!" She screamed again.

"STOP SCREAMING!" I screamed back in annoyance.

"What was that for?" She asked as I rolled my eyes.

"You called me like 7 times and sent me like 50,000 messages." I stated. "Is everything okay? Or did you finally confess to him?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah um, right now, your not in the state of cracking jokes at me and him." She said in a serious tone. "Right now, your totally doomed."

Picking out the marshmallow part of Lucky Charms, I carelessly asked. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"Go turn on your laptop and search up, 'Kevin McKidd' in US Weekly."

Suddenly, it wasn't really funny anymore. I was worried. "Please tell me this is not what I think it is." I whispered into the phone. I ran toward my laptop and typed it in Google, _Kevin McKidd_.

"Well technically, I really don't know what your thinking about-"

"Ellen, shut up." I yelled, trying to read the article.

* * *

_**US Weekly**_

**ENTERTAINMENT**October 02, 2008 AT 6:50PMBY ADDISONel TAUEIK

_Capture this!_

_Yesterday, October 1st, Sandra Oh was brought into the ER by Kevin McKidd because of a cut on her leg. Fortunately, there was no serious injury and was sent back home._

_But how about this?_

_Surprise moment of Sandra Oh (Cristina Yang from Grey's Anatomy) and Kevin McKidd (Owen Hunt from Grey's Anatomy) sharing a moment in the stair-case of a local hospital._

_Kevin McKidd, the HOT military ginger appeared in season 5 episode 1 and 2, is a new character on Grey's Anatomy who is appeared to be Cristina's new boyfriend, but by this picture, it seems like he is also becoming Sandra's new boyfriend._

_With the ship name of, Crowen (Cristina and Owen), they were voted as the 2nd cutest couple on Grey's Anatomy (After Meredith and Derek), which is an amazing thing considering that they only shared one, hottest kiss in the hospital patient room._

_After this picture, Crowen fans are having hopes that this could happen in real life. _

_Not to ruin the moment but, Kevin McKidd is married to Jane Parker and Sandra Oh is in a "committed" relationship with Andrew Featherston._

_But then, what are they doing in this picture?_

_They have some serious explaining to do._

* * *

So many things were going into her head that it blocked the sound of the rest of the world. _What is this. Why. How did they even find this. When were they taking pictures. What am I going to do. Is my career over? __What is Kevin going to say about this? How about his marriage? His kids? We didn't even kiss. This shit isn't fair. Oh god, what am I going to say to Andrew?_

"Sandra... SANDRA! Are you still there?" I heard her scream as it brought me back to reality.

"Ellen.." I slowly said as I felt my knee shiver. "I'm such an idiot."

"Sandra, it's fine. Just breathe. Breathe. Slowly breathe." She said calmy as she tried to soothe me down.

"When.. Why.. How..." I just repeated those words.

"When was this?" She asked.

"I.. I.." I murmured not able to think straight. "It was yesterday.. We were talking and.. Things got out of control, but I swear we didn't do ANYTHING!"

"It's going to be fine." Ellen replied, but I heard the doubt in her voice. _Nothing is going to be okay. _I knew instantly.

* * *

(Kevin McKidd's POV)

I was awake. In fact wide awake, but I didn't want to move.

Staring at the ceiling fan continuously spinning, as the flashback of yesterday's scen came back into mind. _God damn it Sandra! It's not something you can fix! It's me. I'm the problem. Every time I talk to you, or even look at you, I feel like I am cheating on my wife._

In instantly closed my eyes as I clenched my knuckles. But some where, I felt relieved; finally telling her how I really felt. _At least I don't have to ignore her anymore _I thought trying to look things in the "bright" way.

Trying to get it off my mind, I reached out for my phone. _Angry bird always helps _I thought as I was scrolling through my apps. Then I saw Twitter with 1,024 notifications. _Damn._

After being Owen in Grey's Anatomy, I got more than 10k followers and thousands of tweets every day. Scrolling through my usual notifications; _Please make me #teamnoticed, I love you!, PLEASE NOTICE MEEE, Retweet this please ;) _and other fangirls sending me sweet pictures and messages that brought smile to my face. Then there was this one tweet that caught his eyes;

_Woah, you have some serious explaining to do Kevin! ;) _and it was a random link below it. With curiosity, I clicked on the link where it redirected me to one article of US Weekly. Before even getting the chance to read the article, I dropped my phone on the ground.

_Holy shit. _I thought. _What did I just see? _I tried to gather my breathe slowly and decided to pick up my phone, trying to convince that what I saw wasn't what I really saw. Unfortunately, I was right. It was a picture of me and Sandra in the emergency stair-case.

* * *

(Sandra's POV)

"I swear. Andrew. I SWEAR." I yelled across the phone as I heard the sigh from the other line.

"I can't.. I just... Wow." He replied gasping. "How can you..." He wasn't unable to finish the sentence.

"No. I didn't. This is bullshit. I swear to god I didn't do ANYTHING." I repeated my words. _I am innocent. _I reminded myself.

But instead of an answer, I heard a sigh he hung up. "Hello?" I said. "Hello?" I asked in disbelief. _Did he just hung up on me? _I thought as I threw myself back on my bed. Life is definitely getting complicated.

Then, my phone started going off with a crazy sense of vibration. As I ran to catch my phone before it vibrate to the floor, I saw my phone lagging. _Did I forget to turn off the notification? _I thought. Of course. Twitter was giving me a spam.

There were some like this;

_Sandra! I am your biggest fan. Please notice me - twistedme_

_What is going to happen in season 5? - lukebryan_

_MAKE ME TEAM NOTICE k? - simranicole_

_Spamming you :) - simranicole_

And while scorlling through some, there were millions of tweets with picture from US Weekly saying this;

_Is it true? With Kevin McKIdd? I totally ship you guys - behtanytoe_

_Crowen forever 3 - crowensanatomy_

_Kevin and Sandra = Kendra - kendrashipper_

_This photo tho - nahwhanic0rn_

Then there are these;

_Sandra, eventhough I respect you I think this is wrong. Kevin is married with children.- shiblei_

_I knew you were a slut.- jamesow_

_You little skank stop flirting with a married man.- justkeephatin_

And these took me great will powers not to reply back with some unpleasant, colorful words. I sighed as I locked my phone throwing it across the bed. _This. _I said to myself, _is tiring._

* * *

__(Kevin McKidd's POV)

I slowly walked up behind Jane in the bathroom. _Is this the right thing that I am doing._ I thought, having second doubts.

I decided to show her the article first before letting her see it herself. It just felt like this was the least she deserved.

For a few minutes, she didn't even notice that he was behind him. She was smiling as she stared at the phone as she looked up seeing Kevin in the reflection making her gasp a little.

"Wow." She said looking back, quickly hiding her phone. "You scared me." She nervously chuckled.

I just stood there with an awkward smiling still debating if I should tell her or not. _Maybe she won't even know that this article was written. _I tried to convince myself but I realized that was the stupidiest thing in the world. _It's US Weekly __dumb ass._I cursed at myself. _Everybody sees it. It's like the cover page of a magazine._

She looked at me strangely as the awkward moment continued. "So. Um.. Whats up?" She asked turning around facing me. Her piercing blue eyes were staring right through me as I felt myself sweating.

I took a deep breathe and placed the phone on her hands showing her the article.

She looked at me for a second then started reading the article. When she saw the picture she looked at little shocked. Not knowing what to say.

"I can explain." I hurriedly answered as I saw her change of expression. _Please don't freak out. Please don't freak out. Please don't freak out. _I prayed silently under my breathe.

She looked at me, then looked back at the photo, then looked back at me. "..What.." She silently whispered. "What is this?" She finally managed to ask.

"Okay, here. So you remember the time that Sandra got a cut on her leg and I had to take her to the hospital?" I quickly said and continued before she could say anything. "Yeah, we were in the hospital and we had to go upstairs and somehow the elevators were broken and we had to take the emergency stairs and with her unstable legs she kinda fell down and landed on me, pushing me against the wall and this happened and some idiot took a photo at the wrong angle making it looked like I am kissing her." I took a deep breathe after finishing the long sentence. I frowned a little realizing that I was lying to her, but the disturbing fact was that I didn't even know I was lying until I finished the sentence.

She looked at me like I was some retard as she oepend her mouth and asked, "So, did you kiss her?"

"Umm.. No." I slowly answered. _Did she even hear a single word I said? _I thought.

"Did you sleep with her?" She asked again, but this time she was staring at her phone like she didn't really care.

I looked at her with a strange face. "...No." I answered slowly.

Then she looked up at me and replied, "Then I trust you." Then she looked back at her phone typing something.

"Um.. Okay." I answered. "You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I trust you Kevin." She answered. Then she put her phone down infront of the mirror and hugged me. "We are in a marriage. We should learn how to trust each other. Right?" She asked as she exited out the bathroom. "I'll go make lunch!" She joyfully yelled.

"...Yeah.." I said coming out of the bathroom as well.

This wasn't really the reaction that I was ready for. It was more of her crying and more calming her down or getting into a major fight. But instead she was totally fine, almost too fine with it. But not wanting to make this a big deal out of this, and relieving that this didn't turn out to be a total disaster, I was thankful to God.

Then suddenly I remembered that Sandra was also part of this huge drama. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

* * *

**AN: Follow, Favorite and please leave reviews it certainly helps alot :) Hope you enjoyed it. Btw follow Sandra Oh on Twitter :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Just Strangers

(Sandra's POV)

"Hello this is Sandra Oh, what can I help you with today?" I answered in a very high pitch voice.

I heard a light, familiar chuckle across the phone. It was a guy's voice. "Are you drunk?" I squinted through my eyes. _What. _I thought. _Who am I talking to? _I asked myself as I saw the Caller's ID; Kevin.

I smiled. "Kevin. Your an asshole." I whispered as I threw myself upon the bed face-slamming down to the comfy mattress.

"..Okay.." He quietly said. "Your drunk."

"Maybe." I replied in an uncertain voice. "Or just a li-ttle tipsy." A big smile spread across my face. _Ding. Ding. _"Oh! New tweets!" I screamed into the speaker.

_Sandra. So are you dating Kevin?_

I read it out loud. And then I stopped for a second realizing that even though I was drunk, I was unable to get out of reality. The thought of these stupid articles started to tear me up, making me cry loud into the phone.

"Are you okay?!" I heard a worried voice across the phone as I screamed into it.

"Of course not, you freaking idiot!" I sobbed as I heard Kevin not knowing what to do. "I mean, it's all because of your stupid, luscious blue eyes and your horny mouth."

"Hey. My mouth isn't horny." He quietly whispered down the speaker. _Probably his wife. _I thought, almost able to see his face.

I smiled a bit, but then went back to crying.

"...Do you want me to come over?" He suggested.

"NO!" I screamed louder than I should, but by this time I really didn't give a shit. "That's what boyfriend does. They come over when you are crying over your stupid co-worker. And last time I checked you were just a married man with children who tried to kiss me. My boyfriend is Andrew. Andrew is my dearly boyfriend."

He didn't answer for a while, making me realize that it wasn't the nicest thing to say in this situation. Awkwardness was felt through the phone, making me frown. "But friends to help other friends when they are... In trouble."

"I'm not your friend." I stated without thinking. "We were never _friends._"

"..Well.. I can be.. your.. _friend._" He answered. I was blinking trying to think this over in my tipsy mind.

"Um yeah, I don't think so." I snickered and laughed as I hung up the phone before hearing a reply. Then turned on my iPod, putting on my ear buds, listening to, _I Love It_, in it's max volume.

* * *

(Kevin's POV)

**-Mature Content Until Next Scene-**

Opening my eyes realizing that I had to face her again didn't made me feel comfortable.

It was my day back for episode 4 of season 5.

I groaned as I turned to Jane. She was turned around, facing her phone, beside her night stand.

I hugged her from her waist. "Why are you always on your phone?" I asked as I gently nibbled her earlobe, making her giggle.

"It's.." She turned around as I gave her a generous smile. "..It's nothing." She answered.

She gently touched my jawline as she felt my shaved, beard. _Gosh. _I thought. It definitely gave me a shiver down my spine. But it was a different kind. It wasn't bad but it wasn't satisfying, like something was missing. I felt incomplete. _But then when do I feel complete?_ I thought. Then I realized – _When I am with Sandra._

The guilt that was overwhelming me, quickly killed off the moment that I was having with my wife. "Um.. I have to leave in.. 30 minutes." I said as I tried to sit up. But before I could leave the bed, Jane sat on top of me.

"30 minutes is enough." She whispered, shutting me up with her kiss. I let her lead as she entered with her tongue. The kiss it self, was fantastic, but again, something was missing. It was right, everything was perfect, but it felt so wrong.

I was trying to break up the kiss, but then her hand slid into my pjs and started rubbing my members. I groaned involuntarily, as I felt myself harden.

"Oh, so you like that?" She asked naughtily, grinning. Without answering her, I started kissing back. _I mean, I am a grown man with needs. _I thought. _Why the hell am I trying to convince myself? I am having a healthy sex life with my wife. It's the right thing. I'm not doing anything wrong. _

-(I'll leave it to your imagination)-

I groaned, holding back my scream, not wanting to wake up the kids. When she finally put my length in the back of her mouth, I couldn't help myself but thrust into her mouth. And I felt my balls tightening, knowing I'm going to blow soon, gave a one, big thrust and came in her mouth.

"Sandra.." I whispered. _Shit. _I immediately thought as I came back to my senses.. _What the hell did I just say. _But gladly, she didn't hear what I said.

**I couldn't write this.. Cause.. It's too much.. So I asked from another author, so if it's a little awkward... I'm sorry**

* * *

"It's like freaking 5 in the morning." Justin growled, closing his eyes in his thick coat. Sitting in the corner of the set, with me.

"I know.." I yawned, leaning my head on his shoulder as he leaned his head on mine.

Ellen walked toward us, holding three cups of coffee. "Aw, you guys look like couples." She commented with her bright smile.

"Ew." I replied looking at Chambers. He looked back at me, rolling his eyes. "How are you so.. So.. You in this hour?"

She looked at me for a second with her confused eyes and then said, ".. Am I suppose to be offended?"

I made her sit next to me as I sighed.

The next day, it was his day back to the set for the returning episode, 5x04.

And as the awkwardness overwhelmed us three, I knew they all wanted to ask the same thing. "..Just ask." I said as I turned to Justin. "Spit it out."

"Spit what out?" He replied, not making eye contact with me. He slightly turned his head around as I gave him a stare.

"Seriously. Do you think I am an idiot or something? I know that you want to ask. So don't judge me. Ask the question."

He looked at me and sighed. "Fine.. I read the article. I mean.. I didn't know you were that type of... girl." He yelled out as Ellen gave him a look.

"What he is trying to say is that.. It wasn't something that he.. Expected." Ellen concluded.

I stood up. "For the record, I didn't kiss him." Soon I was pacing around, walking back and forth. "In fact, we didn't do _anything_!" I yelled as I felt the stare of Chandra, Sara, and Eric. "What?!" I yelled out in frustration. They turned around but I knew what they were thinking; _I didn't know my co-worker was a little whore that makes a married man cheat on his wife._

Then the studio door burst opened as I saw Kevin come through it with his big, shiny smile. "Good morning everyone!" He said in his Scottish accent. He had 2 cups of coffee on his hand, directly walking up to me. "Good morning Sandra. Fresh roasted Starbucks coffee?" He asked, suggesting the cup. Before accepting it, I looked around as all the eyes were centered to me. Or more like, _us_.

I sighed. "I don't.. I don't drink black coffee. It's too bitter." I murmured, not able to look him in the eyes.

"Oh. Okay." He replied as he looked at Ellen but she said,

"Yeah, I don't do second-hand accepting."

Then Justin shouted out, "I do. Can I have it?!"

Kevin casually nodded handing over the cup. I nudged him as he gave me a look. As the ginger walked away from the cast, down the hallway, I stood up catching up with him.

I slightly ran, then he turned around, looking at me. "Yeah. I don't do coffee flirting." I said.

"Excuse me?" He asked with his confused look.

I stared at him. "I don't do public ask-for-coffee-accept it kinda thing. I don't do that."

He smiled, grinning. "I was just being friendly." He said stepping a little closer. "Remember? We are.. Friends."

"Yeah. You can't do that right now." I replied stepping back.

"Why?" He challenged.

"Because... Because even though we are just being "friends" that is not what the public will think. So no. We can't be friends." I stated still staring at him.

Instead of a disappointment, he laughed turning around. "Okay!" He answered walking toward the other side of the hallway.

"No, wait... I don't think you got the point. We CAN'T be friends! We're NOT friends." I screamed out.

"Gotcha." He yelled back, turned around, still running back-wards, giving me a wink. "Just strangers."

**A/N: Yeah.. I know.. I haven't updated.. I'm sorry to keep you waiting :( But I promise, that I'll finish the story. I finally found the perfect plot and the ending. So.. Yeah, got that figured out. Thanks for all the supports and the PMs that you guys sent me.**


End file.
